


A Bellflower and a Rose

by M_S_Unknown



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_S_Unknown/pseuds/M_S_Unknown
Summary: Right so this is a fnaf fanfic, mainly aimed for a reader insert (female) with the one and only murderer grape (aka purple guy/vincent/whatever you know him by). This won't have any fandom crossing, just fnaf. Reader is a bit chubs and has pink hair :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Idk when I'll get chapters updated and what not, but I do know that I must tell you that with each chapter, there's gonna be a picture that has literally nothing to do with the fanfiction. Just whatever memes and bullshit I own. Sooooooooo, until I stock up on pictures related to the chapters, you'll get bullshit pictures. There may or may not be mistakes idk tell me in the comments and I'll fix it when I get the chance to. I'm not sorry :)

I was never one to argue about my height with someone, but it seems as though this is exactly what was happening. One of my closest friends told me that I was kind of short and needed to go out and find _“the man of my dreams"_. However, my dreams of a guy _weren't_ exactly the nicest. See, I liked the shy types, or the overly protective types, maybe a bit of a bad boy too. “Yeah well at least I'm not as tall as a damned _flag pole!_ ” _**Not**_ the best insult- “Actually,” my friend stated, “I'm not that tall. You're just _really_ short.”

I huffed. I was exactly 5 foot 6 and I could, along with would, hurt someone if it came down to it. “Saaaaaaaammmm, I'm not **THAT** short, and besides, I'm waiting for the right time for a relationship. It takes time, _duh_.” Sam took a bite from her burger and hummed. So, I decided to continue. “And besides, dicks are everywhere. Kinda just depends on what dick you choose to blow on for the rest of your life.”

Sam choked on her burger while I smiled and sipped my tea, both of us laughing.

Right, well, I wasn't here to laugh at lewd jokes or anything, I was out having lunch with a friend while searching for jobs on my laptop. Sam suggested me to do a job with computer coding, but I wanted something a bit more social. Although none of the jobs I found interested me, I shrugged and decided to put my job hunt to the side.

Sam looked over at me when I basically threw my electronic across the table we both sat at. “Y/N, what're you? Like 23? Get a simple job that should be relaxing, social, but also be able to kick ass!” I eyed her suspiciously. “What're you getting at?” Sam shown her big toothy grin and folded her arms. “You should either be a bouncer, teacher, just an artist, a therapist, or uh.. that's about all I have in mind.”

A laugh escaped my lips as I nodded. “Well I suppose I could try, but do explain why you said that. You know I don't do things without reason.” Sam's smile widened while she explained “See, you don't like a lot of people. And you love younger kids. _Sooooo_ , I was thinking instead of us looking for you a job right now, how about we go to that new place up the road and blow some money playing arcade games or something. To give you a rest from job hunting.” Her smile then turned to a sly smirk. “And who knows, maybe your dream guy will be there and you'll both adopt one of the kids running around there.”

“I feel like you're trying to trick me into something, but I will agree to your, dare is it? And go have fun.” The green haired girl across from me stood up so quickly it almost seemed fake. “Right! Let's go then!” In a matter of seconds, she managed to grab me by the arm right when I grabbed my laptop and put it in my bag. She pulled me outside and I eyed her suspiciously.

“Where are we going, ma'am?”

“We! Are going to a strip club. Where do you think we're going? To a new children’s casino, _duh_. Just, don't be creeped out because of the er.. ‘mascots', alright Y/n?”

“Is that a challenge? Because you know _damned_ well I am not frightened by dumb shit. I take it it's a Chucky Cheese's? That’s the only child casino I know of-"

“Actually! You'll see when we get there. This place is super big. Turns out, this is the new and improved. Something about the old place shutting down or something, I dunno.”

I nodded, brushing my (okay so the hair is a side shaved pink dyed haircut ó-ò) out of my face and following my friend.

•••••

After a short walk through the town, kinda out a bit, was a big gray building lined with a checkered space through the middle of the building. With a huge parking lot to its name, I glanced over at Sam who smiled and headed inside. I sighed and entered the glass doors that lead to a decent sized room filled with tables. Each table had pizza, party hats, smiling children, and mascots roaming. Mascots? Or were they animatronics? Sam wrapped her arm around mine while a man stepped forward. A man with a mask on, looked real enough.

“Hello there! Welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!” I looked at the mask wearer and tilted my head. “First thing's first, do I need a child to enter? Because I'm just here to play some arcade games.” Sam basically kicked my legs out from under me and spoke to the man while all I could muster was a quiet hissed statement. "Ow, ya crazy bi-" “Hi there! I'm Sam, Y/n here is actually here for a job!” I tried to protest, but to no avail. “What? N-" The masked man nodded “Are you sure about this?”

With a sigh, I nodded. The man held his hand out to me and laughed a bit. “My name is Pg. I will take you to the bosses office.” I took his hand and threw daggers at Sam with my eyes. “My name is Y/n. _If_ you weren't listening to Sam over there. It's nice to meet you as well.” He lead me through rooms of bright colours, excited children, and mascots in each room talking to the children. The room he led me to was a small room in the back of the building. In the room sat a middle aged man reading over paper work.

“Yes sir?” The man looked up at Pg “What is it you need at this moment?”

“Sir, someone wishes to work here? Were you informed?”

“No.” The man looked over at me and I gave a small smile and an even smaller wave. “This? This is who wants to work here? Really? What position?”

I blinked and shifted awkwardly, unsure how to answer. Pg spoke up to keep away from awkward silence. “Sir I believe she can be quite the guard. We could use more hands on deck with the guards.” The man at the desk eyed him, glanced over at me, and shrugged. “Fine, she's a guard. Just, you're training her, and you best keep her from scaring away our customers.”

“Yes sir.”

Pg then walked out, and I quickly followed him, unsure of what happened. “Pg?” I managed to whisper. “Yes Y/n?” A knot formed in my throat while I thought carefully of what I'd say next. “What is the job I'm doing?” I managed to croak out. Pg looked at me, opening a door for me. As I entered what seemed to be a break room, cautiously, he answered. “Security guard. It's a simple job, just as long as you get the day shift. We're here to get you you're suit and I'll help you to your new experience. You do know how to er.. break up fights and defend someone, correct?”

My eyes widened a little and I nodded. “I can do anything and everything, to an extent. I'm assuming I'm not cooking or anything, right?” He laughed and shook his head “No, just watching. I assume you're quite the person, so I will try to learn as much as I can about you.” A smile broke out across my face and I nodded once more, while he handed me an outfit and pointed me to the bathroom in the room.

Once in the bathroom, I pulled on the pants before kinda fumbling with the shirt. I was never good at doing ties, and once again I felt like I wasn't a female. I peeked out to spot Pg with his mask off and reading a book. “H-Hey um.. Could I get some help? I don't know how to uh, do a tie.. Sorry. ” Pg jumped a little and looked at me, nodding. “Of course! Don't worry about it!”

Stepping out, I handed him the tie. He easily put it on me, whilst teaching me in the process. He pulled on his mask and headed out, making sure I followed. “Alright Y/n. Rules are simple. Protect and have fun doing so.” I nodded and found my friend almost instantly. “Y/n! What took you so long? Did you get in his pants or something?” Sam laughed and kinda pushed me, causing me to laugh. “Don't say _thaaaaaaatt_! I told you I'm waiting! I was just getting this uniform on. Give it to me straight, do I look good?” Sam smirked “Well, I can't give it to you _straight_ , but I will tell you that you look great, in a gay way.” Both of us laughed to each other before a guy stepped up, he too in a suit, and looked down at me.

“You the new guard?”

Sam gasped. “Y/n! You're a _**guard**_?? Why aren't you in the kitchen? You know we are supposed to do the cooking and poison the whole world with our sandwiches.” I laughed and looked at the dude in front of me, smiling and holding a hand out to him. “Yes sir I am. I'm Y/n. Nice to meet you!” The man scoffed and shook his head. “ _Mike_. Look, you gotta get to work or boss is gonna beat our faces in. Sometimes I'd rather be here at night. Easier to say whatever the fuck I want to.”

Internally hissing at him, I forced a smile and attempted my kindest and girliest voice I could muster. “Oh! Gosh! I am so sorry! I should totally get to work, but I need some help! I just got here, and would totally love some assistance in knowing my way around! You wouldn't mind helping me, would _yooouuu_?” I batted my eyes and tilted my head to one side. Mike looked at me like I was insane and growled. “Fine. C'mon then. You aren't doing your job by talking to your friend at the entrance.”

He practically dragged me away from Sam


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new friend!! :D

As I was managing the day quite well, I started to get hungry. The restaurant closes at 7. I looked at my phone.

‘ _Seven more minutes_ ' I growled to myself.

A voice from behind me pulled me out of my thoughts. “Are you gonna sit there for the next hour or are you gonna get up and help us close up?”

I turned to see a slightly dark skinned male with a midnight violet hair colour, dressed in all the same colour as his hair, and his eyes happened to be completely white.

“Hilarious, really. Sure, I'll help. Mr. Contact wearer.”

The male coughed.

  
“You can tell I have contacts in!?” he looked almost awe stricken.

I looked over at the individual with a curious look, deciding to answer his question.

“Um.. yeah? It's not hard to notice? I mean, I can see the outline of your pupil under the contact. That, and no one is born with smokey white eyes, full sclera, it's basically impossible.”

I started to ramble as I wiped off counters with registers on them.

“And even if it happens, as I said before, it's almost impossible. I doubt even one person was born that way.”

I looked up from the counter to be face to face with white eyes. Don't know how he managed that much distance in such a short amount of time, but okay-

  
“How?” the voice spoke.

  
“How what?” I questioned.

  
“How do you know these things?”

  
“Er… school? I took a science class? And life lessons? I'm a survivor?” I responded, now really confused.

  
“Hmm. Alright then.”

The male straightened himself and looked at me before continuing, “By the way, my name is Grape. But hush, it's only my nickname.” He put a finger to his lips and smirked.

See, now I had to say something. I gave him a smug smile and went back to cleaning the counters.

“Shit eating grins are always the guiltiest grins.”

_Buuuuuuut_ by the time I said it, he was already heading out. I wonder if he heard me…

  
Those 7 minutes went way quicker than I expected. I put away the objects I had used to clean up what I could, and headed out of the building. On the way out, I got the glance of a few people but shrugged it off. Mr. Grape was mysteriously by my side now talking something about how it's dangerous here after hours or something. I dunno, I wasn't paying attention.

  
“Hey, are you even listening to me?” Mr. Grape spoke as he waved a hand in front of my face.

  
“Was I supposed to be listening to you?”

  
“Jesus you're horrible. I was asking if you needed a ride home or anything.”

  
The offer was tempting to say the least. Thinking over my options, I shrugged, giving in towards the kind man's question. It would be nice to have a friend, but would it last long? Dunno, real question is if I should have him drop me off at the gas station right down the road from my apartment or not. An apartment building has more than one structure to its name, so I don't know if he would know or not.

“Sure. I could use a ride home, but first, I need to know if you could stop somewhere before I get home. Kill two birds with one stone, am I right?”

  
The man next to me laughed and nodded as he led me to his car. Quite a lovely car, might I add! Colour wise. I mean, a BMW M4 is still a really good car, but it was a purple colour. A good combo for me. He unlocked the vehicle and opened the passenger side.

“Your chariot awaits, ma'am.”

I laughed a bit and climbed into the car. He was a gentleman though. It's hard to find someone like that nowadays. He hummed a small tune as he closed my door and climbed into the driver's seat.

“GPS?”

  
This caught me off guard

  
“Oh! Actually, do you know the Maplewood Apartments? It should be down the road from here, but I was wondering if you could stop at the gas station that's near it. I have to get a few things.” I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

Mr. Grape nodded, and started the car. I didn't know if he would turn on the radio or not, so I started small talk.

  
“So um.. What's you're real name? I don't think calling you ‘Mr. Grape’ is a good thing.”

The male smiled and turned onto the main road.

“My name is Damien.”

  
' _Real name accomplished! 5 points for Y/n!'_

  
“Alright, Damien, why do you love the colour purple?”

  
“Why do you like the colour pink?”

  
Well that backfired.

  
“Wh- That isn't true! It's just fading.. it's not my fault my hair decides to be pink when I dye it purple. It might be the bleach's fault, but even with bleach it starts off a midnight violet.”

  
Damien seemed to be contemplating what I just said and kinda tapped the steering wheel. Uh oh. Is he gonna accidentally hit something? I hope not...

  
“You seem to know a lot.” is what he murmured before pulling into a parking space at the building of wonders.

Do I count that as a compliment or what? Damien you suck.

  
He turned off the vehicle and unlocked the doors. “Well? Let's go. I need a something to snack on.” The dark skinned male looked at me and gave such a sweet smile it made my heart melt. So damned precious.

  
We both climbed out of the car and headed inside. The familiar scent of cold air, pastries, and slushies entered my nose and I instantly relaxed. A voice brought me closer to home.

“Sup Y/n. You back for the entire stock again? Or are you on a budget?”

  
Brian leaned over the counter and looked at me when I turned to look at him with the biggest smile plastered across my face. “Yes sir. The thing's in the back, right? All in my bag?”

  
The greasy, dark haired male nodded and went to playing on his phone. I half skipped into the break room and picked up my backpack that felt like it weighed 12 tons. How many Monsters did he put in here? Most importantly, how many bags of them hot cheetos and takis go into this bag? This is heavier than normal..

  
I stepped out of the room to the quiet store and waved at Brian, who was snapping a picture of me.

“Better get to leaving or I'm putting your face all over the news" he mocked, waving his phone with a grin on his face.

“Yeah yeah, shit eating grins are the guiltiest grins, asshat.”

We both laughed and gave one another the bird while I headed out to wait for Damien. Who, in turn, had a soda in one hand and a hot dog in the other.

I watched him put the dog halfway in his mouth, put the soda on the roof of the car, unlock his vehicle, open the door, put his beverage inside, and climb in. All with a hotdog still in his mouth. That is pure talent. My mind half shrugged it off and I climbed inside.

  
“So what's in the bag?”

  
“All sorts of things, actually. Mainly energy drinks and hot chips. I come here every few days to get my bag. Me and Brian went to elementary school together, so he knows how I operate my belongings.”

  
“That's cool. Oh, I totally forgot I'm supposed to be taking you home. You said you lived in these apartments back here?”

  
I nodded and he started to head in that direction. He knew the roads to the place quite well. The car came to a stop and turned off as he unbuckled himself.

  
“You know these roads well. Although, my place is over there.” I pointed to the row of buildings to the left side of the parking lot.

Damien smiles and nodded.“Right well, my apartment, is right in front of us. You should stay for dinner.”

  
I felt my face start to burn and I shook my head.

“No, no, no. You drove me, well… us.. home, the least I can do for you is make you dinner. You come eat with me. I make some really good fooooooooodd"

  
Damien stifled a laugh “Alright, alright, I'm intrigued. I'll have dinner with you tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you guys in the next chapter :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time! :)

I dropped my bag of goodies on the couch and looks over at the male entering my home. Okay, sure, he was a bit cute, but he's a coworker, no feelings here.

I smiled and gestured to the couch and picked up the remote. “TV is all yours".

He looked at me puzzled, and then completely dismissed the offer. His eyes went straight to the small piano in the corner of the room. Dammit, should've put that in storage.

He stepped over to it and ran his hand along the top of it. “You play?”

  
I paused for a few seconds and nodded, fearing he would ask me to play some ungodly song, but he never did. Instead, he opened it up, sat down, and gently ran his hands across the keys. I couldn't help but feel a smile grow across my face, he likes pianos.

“I'm gonna go cook, you stay here and don't step in the kitchen, if you need something, ring the bell on the bar"

  
He looked over at me and nodded, going back to admiring the piano.  
Dragging myself into the kitchen, I pulled out everything I needed for dinner. Pasta sounded decent for a first dinner with a guest.

~~~

  
Half way through, however, I started to hear something that I almost thought wasn’t real. Maybe a tune in my head, but the more I focused on it, the more I realised it wasn't in my head, but in fact coming from the next room.

A sweet symphony, almost as sweet and angelic as candy. I didn't want to intrude, so I tried to ignore it, but it was too late. I fell for the song.

It was almost like someone was spilling their love for someone, but confessing they've done wrong with sorrow.

Maybe he was a shy player, that's why he waited for me to go to play..

  
I strolled over to the table and set out the whole nine yards, you know what I'm talking about, the whole setting the table thing, I don't gotta go into detail about that. I paused for a second and when I still heard the tune, I continued to set things in place, and put out the food. Then I hesitated.

' _Maybe I should wait until he's done..? But the food will get cold… what do I do…? Er.. hm..'_

  
Damien tapped my shoulder and I almost shrieked. He laughed a bit and I could feel my face flush. I never noticed the music stopped. I should've been paying attention..

Dammit..

  
“Hey, Y/n? Which seat is mine?”

  
I blinked and pointed to one of the two seats without a second thought. He nodded and sat down, and I followed suit. I looked up at him and he looked back. I rubbed my neck, still embarrassed from the startle, and told him to start eating.

  
…

  
…

  
**~~_Dinner is too quiet._ ~~ **

  
“O-Oh! Hey, you um.. you play piano?” I looked at the male sitting across from me.

He hummed and nodded, replying, “Of course. My mother refused to let me go without lessons, so I picked up a few things from the lessons.” I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

“Few? You sounded like a professional pianist! It was quite lovely..” I trailed off, starting to flush again.

He waved his hand a bit.  
“No, no, that was easy. I know more complex pieces. That was _nothing_ compared to what I could do.”

  
My jaw _dropped_. This fool can do _more_ than what he just played!? You have got to be kidding me!

  
“Earth to Y/n? You've been staring off for a while”, Damien chuckled.

  
“I-I have!? Goodness, I'm sorry..”

  
“Don't worry about it, jewel.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Of course. Hey, this is actually a really good meal, where did you learn how to cook such a good meal? Is Gordon Ramsay your dad or something?” he laughed.

  
Wait a second.

  
_Jewel_?

  
_A pet name?_

  
_What?_

  
I stared at the man that insisted I call a grape because his love of purple, and just blinked. That's all I could do in response, in both the compliment and pet name.

' _Oh wait, I have to respond_.'

  
I let out a laugh, shaking my head. “Boy do I wish though! Ramsay is such a good cook. But nah, my dad taught me, even though his thoughts were that men should do the cooking instead of women. Guess he saw me as one of the guys"

  
Damien smiled, “You should thank him one day. He taught you well”

  
I nodded and got up to put the dishes in the sink. He instantly got up and grabbed the dishes, beating me to the sink, laughing his cute laugh.

' _Uh oh, falling alert. Not good_.'

  
He poked my cheek, and I couldn't help but hug him.

  
' _Great, hugging a guy you just met, definitely how you should act.'_

  
He tensed and hugged me back, gently responding to my actions. “Hey, dinner is on me next time, yeah?”

  
I smiled at his offer and nodded, letting him go.

  
“I should probably let you go home now, huh? We got a big day tomorrow.”

  
Damien patted my head and nodded, taking his leave. As he left I leaned against the door frame, watching him go, I couldn’t help but notice I was getting lonely, and thus let my mind wonder.

It kept going back to one question as I watched him disappear in the darkness of the buildings, and I couldn't help but let it slip from my lips.

  
“How did he know my name?”

I couldn't shake the thought, and tried to remember if I had said my name to him, but came up with no way of knowing.

I sighed and closed the front door, only to see a note above the door knob that read the following:

_"Give me a call, yeah? I'll be here in the morning to bring you in to work"_

What followed was a phone number, and a small picture of a grape.

All written in purple pen.

_On a purple sticky note._

"When the _hell_ did he have time to write this!?"

Confusion plagued my mind as I shook my head and shuffled to my room. All the while, I kept asking myself how I'd text him.

I put the note on my side table, and stretched, going over to the closet and changing into some pjs. When I finished, I looked at the shirt I had just taken off. It was too, purple. Just the shirt. The pants, tie, and shoes were black.

' _How did I never notice the colours?'_

And that's when I remembered something.

" ** _Fuck_**! I forgot to text Sam!"

I shrieked and scrambled for my phone, calling her..

' _C'mon.... c'mon...'_

"What's up, handsome?"

"Sam! Holy shit, _dude_ I forgot to know if you went home or not, dude I'm so sorry-"

"Nah, you're fine. I was bored after a while and ditched. Had my boyfriend pick me up, you seemed really busy, so I didn't take you from your job"

"You're an asshole."

"You love my asshole, _dumbass_."

"Shut the fuck up, I was just making sure you didn't get slaughtered or something"

"I know, I know. You have work tomorrow, right? Why the fuck are you awake? Get your ass to sleep"

"Fine, fine."

I hung up on her ass, and put my phone on the charger. The bed seemed to eat me when I plopped into it, but I fell asleep pretty fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were probs made sobs


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to those blasted alarms. 6 am going off currently, the loud ring of "Baby Hotline" blasting through the speaker of my phone. I reached over, shut off the alarm, and snuggled back into my blankets. Right on the brink of sleep, just a little longer... _please_..

" _ **MORTIS**_."

God dammit! Stop!

" _ **MORTIS**_."

_Fuck this phone and it's 6:05 alarm!_

A hand reached out from the blanket and slammed the power button on the phone.

' _I have got to get new alarms..'_

I got comfy again, only for the third alarm to go off.

" _ **What's up, I'm Ethan, and I'm 14-**_ "

"OKAY, _OKAY_! I'M UP!"

I got up super quick, practically leaped off the bed, and turned off the alarm. As good as the little tune of " _Blonde Boyz_ " was fun, it was embarrassing to hear at 6:10 in the morning.

Shuffling out of the tangled blankets, I climbed out of bed and stretched. A small post it note caught my eye while I was stretching, and I picked it up tiredly. Deciding now was probably the best time than ever, I grabbed my phone and dialed the number left on it. While that rang, I went to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

A deep voice came through the speaker, sounding just as tired as I _felt_.

"Hello?"

"Damien? It's Y/n? You left your number? I was wondering when you were picking me up?"

"Mm..."

There was a pause on the other end for a few seconds, until he spoke again,

"I was actually about to knock on your door. We're supposed to be there at 6. We're currently about 15 minutes late."

I froze and grabbed the device, turning off yet another alarm.

"We're supposed to be there at 6!? Why so early!? No one eats pizza until like, fuck dude I dunno, _noon_!?"

A chuckle on the other end made me shake my head and head out of the bathroom, hanging up the call and opening the front door.

"Hey there sleepy head."

The dark skinned male smiled, and I just opened the door wider, walking into the home.

"Bring your ass inside I guess. I have to finish getting ready. Eat some toast or something, you don't have to make my anything, I have chips and energy drinks. Feel free to scope the place of food."

I waved a hand before dipping into my room to get dressed. Looking at the pile of a uniform on the floor, I sighed and just put it back on. Even though I forgot to wash it... shit.

"No time for that, huh?"

A laugh escaped into the nearly empty room as I buckled the belt onto the pants and sprayed myself in some cologne. A bang in the kitchen startled me, and I headed out to investigate. With a hairbrush in one hand, and my hair in the other, obviously brushing it. It wouldn't do much for defense anyways.

"Damien? You good in here?"

Having turned into the kitchen, I locked eyes with Damien. Taking some time to see the scene in front of me, I noticed his hands were against a cabinet in shock.

"What?"

He blinked at my confusion and then laughed.

"That's just a lot of bread, what're you doing, stocking up for the apocalypse?"

A smile forced its way onto my face, all I could do was laugh.

"Well, no, but when you're low on money, bread is important. Are you making food or something? You best hurry, I'm almost done getting ready!"

I shuffled out of the kitchen to my room in order to get my shoes on, laughing all the while to myself.

' _He's so weird, I swear..'_

**________________ **

Everything was ready to go, except Damien. He was trying to make toast, but I had finished before his toast was ready. I was patient, but he wasn't. I watched from the livingroom as he tapped his finger against the bar, looking at the toaster oven. He looked annoyed..

So I took the chance to open a can of monster. The hiss of the can opening made him look at me, and all I could do was look back. I had no words for him.

I took a sip of the energy drink, watching his movements. And the toaster dinged. He moved at such an inhumane pace it surprised me. He had snatched the toast the second it popped up, shoved it in his mouth, grabbed his keys and was already walking out the door before I could comprehend the fact that he just put scolding hot toast in his mouth like it was nothing.

"C'mon then"

His voice trailed out of the small home, and I grabbed my bag for the day. A bag of snacks, energy drinks, a charger, a change of clothes, and a sketchbook, for break, y'know.

Catching up to him and his violet car, he spoke.

"We're about an hour late. Get a better toaster."

"It's not my fault you didn't do it faster!"

He climbed in the car, laughing.

"Maybe, but you need to wake up earlier."

"I can start waking up at 5 if that's fine. I don't know when you wake up, but I don't sleep that much in the night, so I guess 5 would be okay with me."

"That's fine, I'll stop by 5 then. We'll have breakfast and show up before 6."

"Are you saying you're just gonna break into my house at 5 and feed me?"

"Maybe I am."

He remarked, pulling out of the apartment complex. The main road didn't have many people driving, so the ride to the pizzeria wasn't half bad.

A sigh broke from him when he pulled into the parking lot. I stole a look at him, and he looked even worse than before. He looks like all the life was sucked out of him the second we pulled in. This job is really doing a toll on his health...

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

His voice purred to me. _Literally_ purred. It took me a second to realise I was staring longer than I intended to.. my voice came out shaky and weak.

"H-How long have you been working here..?"

"Well, for starters, way too long. I used to work in the first location too."

"There was a first location? What was it like?"

Damien just eyed me for a few seconds and started to climb out of the vehicle.

"Boring, not uh.. alive like this one. There's more things here to make the kids happy, rather than the old one. Lot more colourful here, yatta yatta."

I watched as he shook his head, deciding to climb out as well, I figured that was enough questions.

Damien opened the doors to the building that stood tall in front of us, and I hesitantly stepped inside.

"We have to check the robot cunts, make sure they're working and what not, if phone head didn't already do it. He's probably recording more audios, dickhead."

My eyes wandered to the main three mascots on the small stage at the side of the room, deciding to just ignore his rant about the male that wear the phone mask. Never really noticed how tall those mascots were.. 

Definitely taller than me.. 7 ft tall creatures standing still. A bright blue rabbit, a friendly bear, and uh.. I'm not sure how to describe the chicken. Did they design her like that for the adults? Hope not..

"How many are there, Damien?"

I turned back to Damien, to find him standing next ro me, having already closed the door. The male grunted and started walking further into the building.

"Six. About ten if you count the older ones, but those are in the storage room. They're used as parts for the new ones. We only check the new ones. Make sure their voices work and they aren't messing up. And then we clean them up as best as we can if the clean up crew didn't do their job right."

 _Jeez_... I had to turn these things on and _listen_ to them..?

"Do I have to listen to them..? I-I think I'd rather just clean them.."

"You being a chicken, Y/n?"

The smokey white contact eyes met mine, and the wearer had a huge grin, almost daring..

"Maybe..."


End file.
